


Lucky Shot

by LABrats



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, choking hazard, may cause milk to come out your nose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 15:38:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LABrats/pseuds/LABrats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or was it? Gibbs shot the man very carefully...and it was indeed a unique shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Shot

Lucky Shot

Disclaimer- I really don't own NCIS, but I do own the bottle of tylenol PM that gives me these weird dreams.

(Set in the episode where they were looking for the missing woman in a Park, and the Ranger killed all the women throughout the years,)

Tony, McGee and Ziva fell bonelessly into their seats and the guys leaned back. "I Still can't believe he made that shot." McGee commented as he stared up. "He shot the guy in the butt."

Ziva chuckled. "I find it to be poetic justice."

Ducky suddenly walked into the bullpen. "Ah, I hear that Jethro made a rather unique shot."

Tony grinned. "He shot the guy in the butt. Not very unique."

"He was running away though." McGee added.

"No, no...What I was referring to was the exit wound." Ducky commented. "It is a rather unique shot that goes through the buttock and exits from the testicles."

As this was the first they'd heard about it, Tony fell off his chair, McGee fell forward, and all three stared.

Ducky chuckled as he walked off again. Maybe next time I'll tell them the story of when Gibbs managed to ricochet the bullet to go in one cheek, ricochet, then back in to go out the other.

Tony watched as Gibbs walked in, still picking up his jaw. "Um. Hi Boss."

"Ducky have anything to say?" Gibbs asked.

"Just...saying Hi..." McGee said.

Gibbs chuckled and sipped his coffee.

A/N This is a drug induced dream. Don't blame me for weirdness.


End file.
